Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a headset, and in particular, to a feed forward headset.
Related Art
Currently, active anti-noise headsets are mainly in a hybrid structure, that is, a headset internally includes an external microphone, a filter, a speaker, and an error microphone. The external microphone detects an external noise. The filter generates a phase-inverted anti-noise signal of the noise according to the external noise. The speaker generates a to-be-output audio signal according to the anti-noise signal. The error microphone detects the audio signal output by the speaker, and uses the audio signal as a reference for the filter to generate the anti-noise signal.